At The Beginning
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Oneshot sonfic to At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. I wrote this for Just Jane Spirit Week a while back. My first Degrassi fic. Eman. Sean thinking about his and Emma's relationship.


A/N-This is something I did for Just Jane Spirit Week a while back. It's my first Degrassi fic, so bear with me. I'm used to writing Instant Star. For the sake of the story, assume Sean is graduating with his class, ok? Good. This is from Sean's POV, and it's semma/eman.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation or At The Beginning. **_

* * *

_**

**_We were strangers starting out on our journey_**

_**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

When I walked into that classroom in grade 7, I never expected my life to change the way it did. That day I started a journey, my journey. I met Emma that day. I know that's why I ended up at Degrassi, to be with her. We've come a long way since then; it's been one crazy rollercoaster ride. We're on separate tracks, though they sometimes cross paths. We're on the same path now. We're at the beginning of a whole new track, one we're on together.

_**No one told me I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected what you did to my heart**_

_**When I lost hope you were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

No one told me I'd fall in love. I never thought I could feel this way. Emma stole my heart. The only future I can imagine for me is a future with her. She was there for me through everything. She was the one who gave me hope when I felt lost. She was the one who was there for me. I can't imagine not being with her. I want to get married, and have kids. I want to live in a house with a picket fence. Okay, maybe not that last part exactly, but you get the idea.

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**A Wonderful journey**_

We've come so far, been through so much together. I still get shivers when I think about the shooting. I almost lost Emma. I was so scared. All I could think about was losing Emma. I couldn't let that happen. I never meant for Rick to get killed. I never wanted that. I was just trying to protect her. I wanted to stay, to help her get over it, but I couldn't. I couldn't stay, with all the memories and the stares. I hated leaving her. But this journey, this crazy ride, hasn't been all bad. For the most part, it's been pretty good.

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

I'll always be there for her, the way she's been there for me. I'll be there till the end. And I'll be standing with her. The things we've been through have only made us stronger, that's what I like to think. It's taught us lessons. Take me being in jail, for instance. It taught me not to give up, even when it feels like the whole world is against you. She always came to visit me. Those visits were what kept me going. They were all I had to look forward to. I owe so much to Emma.

_**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_

_**Never dreaming how our dreams would come true**_

_**Now here we stand unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

We were strangers when we first started our adventure. Now, six years later, it seems like we know everything about each other. I never dreamed I'd be standing here outside the gym, about to graduate. Standing here, about to start a whole new part of my life, I'm not afraid. I'm going to face it head on, instead of running away like the little boy I used to be.

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**A wonderful journey**_

My life may not have been the best, it may have had its ups and downs, but I wouldn't change any of it. It's been a long road, but I've gotten so much from it. I've met Emma, made good friends at Degrassi, fell in love. And Spike and Snake are great. They're like parents to me now. They've been more like parents to me than my own parents ever were. It's been a wonderful journey, and I'm thankful for that.

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

We did it. We graduated high school. Spike made us pose for pictures. Snake had to pry the camera from her hands. I'm still seeing spots. I've pulled Emma into an empty classroom. I hand her a velvet box. It's the earrings I got her when I first came back. "You kept them?" she asks. "Yeah, I hoped one day you could accept them." She kisses me, and I kiss her back. She pulls away reluctantly. "We should probably get back out there before my mom calls out the National Guard." I laugh. Spike probably would. "I'd take on your mom and the National Guard for you." I say, taking her hand and leading her back outside.

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

"I still can't believe we're done with high school. It seems like just yesterday you were signing my tampon petition." Emma says, leaning back against my couch. We're at my apartment, after having gone out to dinner with her parents and Manny. "I know. It went by so fast. We've been waiting for this for so long, but now that it's over, I kind of want to go back to high school." I say, intertwining my fingers with hers. "It's scary and exciting all at once. One minute I'm happy and excited, the next I want to hide under my covers and never come out." I'm scared too, but for a different reason.

_**And life is a road and I want to keep going **_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing **_

_**Life is a road now and forever **_

_**A Wonderful journey**_

"Em, you're going to do great. You'll make lots of friends and have a lot of fun. You night even find a guy you like more than me while I'm here, trying to open my own garage." She strokes my cheek and looks me in the eye. "Sean, I will never find a guy I like more than you. I love you. I will always love you. Face it, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. I'm so proud of you, finishing school, getting your job back. And you will open Cameron's Custom Cars. I know you will, because I know you can do anything you put your mind to. Wow that was corny."

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning **_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through **_

_**In the end I wanna be standing **_

_**At the beginning with you**_

"Thanks, I needed that. And that was incredibly corny." "Hey! You didn't have to agree with me." She says, hitting me with a pillow. "I thought that's what boyfriends are supposed to do." I say innocently. She hits me with a pillow again and I grab another pillow. "Emma Christine Nelson, you're going down!" I start hitting her and she hits back. Hard. After awhile we calm down, and she lays her head on my shoulder.

_**Life is a road and I want to keep going **_

_**Love is a river I want to keep going on **_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

"Seriously, Sean. I love you. Why do you doubt what we have?" I sigh. "You deserve so much better than me. I mean, I've been in jail, I may have killed a guy, why do you love me?" she sighs and turns my head so I'm looking at her. "It doesn't matter that you were in jail. And you didn't mean for Rick to die. I love you because you saved my life, and you've always been there for me, and you're one of my best friends. I don't deserve you."

_**Life is a road and I want to keep going **_

_**Love is a river I want to keep flowing **_

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**_

"See? We're perfect for each other. We both think we don't deserve the other." She kisses me softly, then touches her forehead to mine. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't doubt what we have. I'm not used to people wanting me around for a long time, I guess." My parents kicking me out was hard. I felt abandoned, unloved. "I'm sorry about your parents kicking you out, but you can't let it keep you from forming good relationships." Yeah, I know. "Okay, Dr. Phil." She hits me playfully on the arm. "Let's watch a movie, okay? You can pick." I say with a laugh. I though my Dr. Phil comment was funny. "Okay, I want to watch Just Like Heaven." She says, putting in the movie. "That's a chick flick!" I whine. "You said I get to pick." She says, starting the movie. I really need to think before I speak.

Graduation isn't the end. It's the beginning of a new adventure. And adventure I'm starting and ending with Emma. My Emma.


End file.
